You never were good at following instructions
by Bechloe-ftw
Summary: One-Shot : Beca and Chloe decide to buy their kids a garden play set. I do not own pitch perfect.


Beca Mitchell pulled up her Black Mercedes SUV outside the front doors, of South LA's Home Depot Store. She leaned over to her wife of ten years Chloe Mitchell and gave her a small kiss. They had decided today to buy their 8-year-old twins Bella and Max, a garden play set, as they now had the room after buying a house in the Hills.

Beca turned to her kids grinning, "So guys any idea's why where here today?"

"Of course, to get mommy some more of those smelly flowers that she likes. Yuck." replied Max as he wrinkled his nosed making a face of disgust.

Chloe chuckled and ruffled his hair,"Not quite buddy."

Max really was a mini Beca.

"Bella, can you think why?" Chloe asked her daughter.

Bella frowned as she concentrated, "Well maybe were here for a new table and chairs, seen as ours got lost when we moved" she concluded.

"You know It's scary how much you're like your mom, looking for the logical answer, but I'm afraid that's it not either" Beca turned and faced Chloe,

"Shall I tell them? Or do you want to tell them?!" Beca asked her wife excitedly.

"Geez Beca, I think you're more excited than the kids, you tell them I know you want to" Chloe smiled.

"So you know now we have moved house, and there's loads of garden space..."

The kids agreed with Beca looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Well me and your mom thought thaaaaaat, we could maybe get you guys, a garden play set."

Beca and Chloe's hearts filled with joy seeing Bella's and Max's faces light up with excitement.

"WHAT ONE WITH SLIDE?" Bella asked interrupted by max,

"AND A CLIMBING FRAME, AND MONKEY BARS?"

"Whatever you guys want." Both Chloe and Beca said in unison.

"Well what are we doing just sitting here, c'mon lets go!" shouted max.

Beca and Chloe jumped out the car, retrieving Bella and Max from their Car seats.

Bella grabbed Beca's hand, and Max grabbed Chloe's, as they headed towards the store.

"You head inside with them, I'll go grab a trolley" Chloe announced.

Beca walked inside, just to be spotted by two teenage girls.

They walked over "Umm DJ Mitchell, please may we have your autograph?"

"Sure thing" Beca replied signing her name. The girls said their thanks and rushed off.

"Who would have thought that I would marry the famous DJ Beca Mithchell," Chloe smirked.

"Well I'd never thought I would be marrying famous actress Chloe Beale, but here we are." Beca said placing a kiss on Chloe's lips.

They suddenly felt a tug on their arms.

"C'mon mommy lets go to the play sets" pleads Max.

'Yeah lets go momma" agreed Bella.

The kids in the ended up picking out an all in one play set with a slide, climbing frame, monkey bars and swing set all together. Beca and Chloe had also picked out a BBQ, some new benches, a sand box and the flowers that Chloe loved so much.

They arrived at the checkout, Max and Bella asleep in the trolley worn out from excitement."Would you like a worker to put your play set together for just another $50?" the checkout worker asked.

"Nah, we'll be alright but thanks for asking" Beca replied, before heading towards the exit of the store. Beca loaded up the car while Chloe put the still sleeping Bella and Max into their seats, the pair then headed home.

* * *

Beca pulled into the drive smiling to herself, Bella and Max had stirred from their slumber, rubbing their tired eyes, as they got out of the car.

"Right little dudes here's the plan of action, I'm gonna build your play set, while you help mommy make some food for Aunty Bree and Uncle Jesse coming over. Are we agreed?" Beca asked the children.

"Yes momma!" They shouted in unison.

"Okay then, action stations, go go go!" Beca shouted back, as Bella and Max giggled and screamed running into the house.

Chloe hugged her wife, "You're so good with them."

"We both are." Beca smiled back at her.

"So are you sure you don't need help putting this play set up, I mean it is pretty big?"

"It's nothing the Beca Mitchell can't handle." Beca smirked at her wife.

"Whatever you say." Chloe replied walking into the house.

Beca walked round to the back garden, unboxing all the parts to the play set. She picked up the instructions, "right so part A1 to part B1" Beca spoke out loud to herself. Chloe looked out the window to see Beca struggling with the massive pieces, _she'll never learn Chloe thought to herself_.

Half an hour later and all Beca had managed to put together was the slide, well that was just two pieces that fit together. Beca was looking at the instructions again, the word just looked like gibberish.

"Its upside down." Chloe shouted from the patio doors.

"Oh yeah" said a blushing Beca as she turned the instructions the right way round.

Another 20 minutes later Beca still couldn't understand the instructions,

"Fuck this, I've tried your way, now I'll do it my way" Beca huffed chucking the instructions down.

Beca began building the play set grabbing random nuts and bolts, fixing any parts together as she pleased. It wasn't until an hour later Beca thought it looked stable enough, and that she should try it out. The slide was great A* job, now the monkey bars Beca thought. She jumped for the bar gripping onto it, she definitely wasn't expecting it to fall out-of-place.

**BANG**

Chloe rushed outside to see what was going on, to find a dazed Beca on the floor with half a play set on top of her.

"You know you never were any good at following instructions" Chloe say's trying to contain her laughter at the tiny brunette.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Bella's rehearsals, and Aubrey was teaching the girls a new part of the dance routine._

_"Right watch carefully aca bitches, we're going to go right, left, up, down, arms, arms and spin" stated Aubrey, "You got that lets practice it remember watch your spin. 5,6,7,8"_

_Beca was doing pretty fine, her arm movements were good, she was doing great till it came to the spin, where she fell and brought a certain redhead down with her._

**_OOMPH_**

_Chloe landed on top of her, their eye's meeting, it was in that moment Beca fell in love with Chloe._

_*End of flashback*_

"Hey, if that hadn't of happened, I might of never even fell in love with you." Beca argued.

"Suuuure" Chloe replied helping the DJ up, "I kind of figured this would happen so I rang Home Depot up, and someones coming to assemble it in 20 minutes"

"But Chloe I can do it," moaned Beca.

"Yeah maybe so if you hadn't of missed some of the most important bolts." Chloe said as she dangled the bag of bolts in Beca's face, "Now go upstairs and get ready for Aubrey and Jesse coming."

"Yes ma'am" Beca smirked and saluted before heading inside.

* * *

The night had been lovely, a BBQ, games and general catching up. Helping Aubrey and Jesse pick out baby names, seeing their children play on their new play set... Finally. Everyone had said their good nights, as Chloe went to put the twins to bed as Beca cleared up outside. Beca was wiping the table, when she noticed a note.

It read... '_Let's see if you can follow these instructions~ Chloe xx'_

Challenge Accepted Beca thought as she made her way inside, her instructions leading her to a cupboard upstairs._ Well this must be the place, I wonder why Chloe chose a cupboard?_

Chloe had been laid on the bed in lace underwear for the past thirty minutes. Surely it hasn't taken Beca that long to clear up. Chloe put on her robe and went to look for Beca, "Beca?" she called out.

"In here" Chloe heard a muffled noise coming from the cupboard.

Chloe open the door to reveal the tiny DJ on the floor, "Beca, what are you doing in here?"

"I just followed your instructions," stated Beca.

Chloe sat herself down next to the Brunette, cuddling up to her.

"Like I said you never really were good with following instructions" Chloe giggled.

* * *

What do you guys think? xD

Reviews welcomed!


End file.
